Forum:Adding quests
__TOC__ Adding quests is a great way to start contributing to the wiki, and it doesn't require any special knowledge of coding. Article Name To add a quest, create a new page (name it Quest Name: i.e Awakening I) and copy-paste the contents of the Template:Quest onto it, or copy and paste the text below (recommended). Do not add the level part of the quest name, such as (regardless of whether it appears in the game or not): *L1. *L10. Quest Template Once you have created the page, fill in the information as described on the template page (or the copy and paste guide below), and save the page. Please provide as many links as possible, even if the NPC's, shops, or places don't yet exist in the Wiki. However: *'Do Not' add links to Items, unless they are in the Story section. *For a clarification on using the Quest template- please see Hitsuzen13's blog for more information on how to use it. Simple "Copy&Paste" Template This version is prone to accidents: if you do not correctly link something (which happens usually in source mode using brackets) the whole thing collapses. Any attempts to fix it may result in either successfully fixing it, or breaking the template down. Alert an Admin as soon as you are aware of the problem, in order to fix it, though, don't be discouraged from editing! } |title= |start= |end= |goal1= |reward1= |reward1amt= |select1= |select1amt= |select2= |select2amt= |money= |story= }} Using the Copy and Paste Version :How to use the ''"copy and paste" version:'' *''Title'': Enter name of quest. *''Start'': The name of the NPC that gives the quest. *''End'': The name of the NPC that is required to see in order to finish the quest. *''Goal1'': Enter the objective(s) listed in the quest ( Use Goal2, Goal3 if there is more than one objective.) *''Reward1'': Name of the standard reward for the quest. (Use Reward2, Reward3 if there is more than one reward.) *''amt1'': Amount for Reward1. (Use amt2,amt3 if there is more than one amount for the reward, i.e 10 Health Potions.) :Note:Leave amt (amount) blank, unless the item quantity is more than one. This only refers to item amounts, not money. *''Select 1'': One selectable object. (Use Select2, Select3 if there is more than one selectable object.) *''selectamt1'': The amount of Select 1. (Use selectamt2, selectamt3 if there is more than one selectable object) *''Money'': Enter the amout of money in, in numbers and note words. :Note:See below for further clarification on using Money. *''Story'': Type the text for the Quest background. This can either be speech from NPCs or otherwise. :Note:'''You can '''copy and paste this and use it exactly as it appears- the only thing you have to do is fill it in with the correct text. Quest Start (starting NPC) : Quest Incomplete (ending NPC) : Quest Complete (ending NPC) : Incomplete Quest Page If you create a Quest page, and do not have sufficient or enough information to classify it as completed, please use the template- Incomplete Quest Page notifier- and insert it into the page, using double braces ( ). Categories All Quests must include these three main categories: Category:Quests (being that main Category pages for all Quests), Level (such as Category: Level 6 Quest) and :Category:Zone (such as Category:Quests of Limestone Mountain). Money Use the coding from the Template:Money to generate a viewable currency. This is useful for a variety of things, but you cannot use it for the Quest Template (seen above) as |Money automatically links to the template, so all you have to enter is the amount of money. However, for the Questbox (see below), you need to add this, as it does not link automatically. :It it noted that a thousand (1000) Silver changes to make 1 Gold. This is reflected in the template. Using this coding: Generates (1 Gold): Using this: Generates (1 Gold and 1 Silver): Questbox (Quest Infobox) Quests should also contain a Questbox which is an Infobox that contains the most important and summarizes aspects and information of the quest. Please provide as many links as possible (even if the NPC's, shops, or places don't yet exist in the Wiki) for the Questbox. :Note: The Infobox has to be the first text on the quest page, so that the page fits correctly. Comments For further clarification, please don't hesitate to ask :P Alexae 12:43, July 15, 2011 (UTC) I've decreased template box by 100px in "every direction", to keep it in proportion, and it now fits with the Questbox. However, you have to put the questbox text first for it to work. Liosrakia 16:27, July 26, 2011 (UTC)